Lost
by Voiceless Cry
Summary: Haseo has never thought that he could possibly feel this way, towards a guy. Yep, he's done for.
1. Chapter 1

He sighed while taking off his M2D, his head was pounding. This wasn't right, he thought. This was sick, sick and obsessive. He had never thought that he could trigger such feelings inside of someone. But he should have known better. Because after all the shit he has been through, he should have known this was going to happen.

At first, he tolerated it because he had no other choice. He tolerated it because he needed _him._ Because without him, they wouldn't be able to do this, they wouldn't be able to save The World they loved and cherished.

But enough is enough.

You could call him selfish for all he cares. He wouldn't give a damn, because _damnit_, enough is enou- _*chime*_

His PC chimed, indicating the arrival of a new email. Sighing, he put back his M2D on, and read the email.

_**Sender:** Endrance_  
><em><strong>Subject:<strong> ... I'm sorry_

_... Haseo... I'm sorry... I wasn't supposed to say that..._  
><em>but you have to... understand me... I love you...<em>

_My love never wavers... Never._

Fuck! this person doesn't understand! The problem is not what he said, the problem is _him_, He doesn't want that love. It's sick! Sick and stupid.

Rubbing his temple, he turned off his PC and went to bed. Right now, he doesn't want to deal with it. He'll take care of it some other time, just not today.

* * *

><p>"Haseeeeoooooo~~!"<p>

"Atoli, would you please shut the fuck up? I'm right next to you!" His ears hurt, and the reason for his misery is standing right beside him. She's annoying. _I can't believe I thought she was cute after that stupid quest_. Because heck, even Death Grunty is cuter than her.

"Uhm, I'm sorry..." She said, with her hand on her mouth while one of her legs was crossed behind the other. _Don't act cute, you're not! _God, how he wished he could scream this at her face.

Sighing, "What do you want?" He asked her, annoyed.

"Uhm, nothing... It's just that, uh, there's this item I need... and um, I was wondering if you'd like to go on an item hunt with me? because you know, I can't fight and I'm weak. but I'm doing my best! So, uh, yeah. I'd really like to get that item, I need it. Miss Kaede asked if I could get it for her as well, and um, I instantly thought of you because you're strong and your level is way abo-"

"Okay, okay, fine I get it, I'll go with you, just keep your mouth shut, would ya?"

"Yes!" She smiled so wide he thought her lips would fall off.

Standing before the Chaos Gate, he wondered which area she'd like to go to, just as he was about to ask, he saw Endrance warping in Breg Epona, _fuck, I didn't reply to his email from yesterday. _was the first thought that came to his mind.

"Uh, Endra-" He didn't even complete his sentence but the other guy was walking away.

He stood there, shocked, what just happened? he kept asking himself. This was so unlike Endrance. He never ignored him before.

"...Haseo?" Atoli asked, uncertainly, while tilting her head to the side.

"Huh?" He replied absentmindedly. "Oh. Never mind."

"Okay..." She said looking as confused as Haseo felt. "So, how about _S__ Cheering, Wrath's, BBQ plate_? I think we'll find the items there!"

He looked at her, she seemed cheerful, awfully cheerful. Too cheerful it seemed suspicious.

* * *

><p>After a tiring time wasted on Atoli and her big whiney mouth, he logged out and opened his Mail Station, he didn't find anything new, except for an email from Shino reminding him of their meeting later this week at her apartment. He smiled, Shino was the only one who could bring back his good mood.<p>

He turned off his PC, and laid down in bed, it was so unlike Endrance to ignore him because of an email, usually he'd ask what was wrong, or even make excuses for Haseo -Ryou- himself. But today, he didn't even spare him a glance. It worried Ryou. But if you ask him about it ten minutes from now, he'd vehemently deny it. Why should he give a fuck about that guy?

He doesn't even like him. He could ignore him for the rest of his life for all he cared.

Or so he told himself.

* * *

><p>He was looking forward to meeting Shino. He really was. But for some reason; he kept spacing off almost the whole time. She would talk about something or the other, and at first he would reply and nod in agreement or shake his head yes when she asked for his opinion, but after a short while, he'd find himself wandering off into another world.<p>

Endrance hasn't been on for a few days, and that's what is messing with his head. He doesn't know why he cares. He doesn't want to care. But he does. Because he knows that Endrance has some kind of a psychological issue, and even though he knows that Endrance wouldn't do something stupid, he couldn't help but worry.

"Ryou?" Shino's voice pulled him out of his musings. And when he noticed the worried look on her face, he decided that he would not, _would not_, dwell on Endrance's absence. Shino is much more important.

She is.

He got up from his place on the floor and sat next to her on the couch, her apartment was homey, it was a mixture of soft pink, black and white, too girly for his taste, but still lovely. _because Shino decorated it._

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, her shoulders were thin and her pale skin was intriguing. She looked up at him, and smiled shyly, when she moved he had caught a sniff of her perfume, she smelled good, strawberry and cream, for a nano-second he wondered how Endrance would smell like, feel like in his arms.

And when he realized what his mind was thinking, he jumped up from his seat, "One sec." he said hurriedly and made a mad dash towards the bathroom to wash his burning face.

* * *

><p>It was stupid, he told himself. Why on earth did he come here in the first place? Endrance wasn't even Online, why would he be in Indieglut Lugh? Even if it's his favorite place, he wouldn't be here if his status showed that he's offline.<p>

_My mind is fucked_. He sighed and rubbed his temples, he caught himself doing that a lot these days, _I got a new habit_, he thought.

He sent a lot of E-mails to Endrance, but he hasn't replied to any of them. And that worried Haseo to no end. It really wasn't usual for Endrance to disappear like that, Endrance was Online almost all of the time, Haseo wouldn't have been surprised if he was a NPC. Actually, he would be, but that was besides the point.

Haseo caught a glimpse of blue light on his right, but he dismissed it as one of those floating lights, which he had no idea what they were.

He was startled when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back from his revere, he turned around, hoping it would be who he came here for, but to his disappointment it was Kuhn.

"Hey, Haseo. What are you doing here?" He asked while raising a knowing eyebrow at Haseo.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." He shrugged the hand off, as is his habit whenever someone touches his shoulder. _You never shrugged Endrance's hand away_. A little voice mocked him.

"Easy, boy. What got your panties in a twist?" Kuhn chuckled. Haseo was still as cute as ever, if only he were a girl, he would have tamed him... her. whatever.

Haseo looked up at him, Damn them all, why the fuck were they taller than him? "Nothing, I was just leaving." He turned around and walked away to the platform. Just as he was about to warp off, he heard Kuhn mumbling something. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I was just pointing out that brooding over it won't bring him back, y'know. " Kuhn answered with that know-it-all smirk of his.

Haseo felt heat flaming his cheeks. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked angrily, or as angrily as one could be when they were flushing in embarrassment.

"Endrance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, It's me again. Thank you to everyone who makes time to read this story. Since our fandom is small, and I was desperate to read more HasEn fanfictions, I decided _why not write one myself?_ Please share your thoughts, and review cause I'm a feedback whore OTL **

* * *

><p>Two days. Two days since the Indieglut Lugh incident. And it was still plaguing his mind, Kuhn knew things he wasn't supposed to know. Ryou wondered if other people knew, they must have at least suspected. But then again, it's Kuhn we're talking about, Kuhn knew about these stuff, after all, he had a lot of experience with these things.<p>

But the thought of someone else knowing how much he longed for Endrance right now, scared the shit out of him. Because, he never thought he could long for someone this way. It was both scary and overwhelming. Haseo never loved anyone. Haseo hated everyone, everyone but Shino. Because Shino was Shino. She was his guardian angel. She was the light to his darkness, she was- _Wait_. _Was? Past tense?_ What the fuck, Ryou! pull yourself together.

He rubbed his face furiously, what is happening to him? This is not him at all! Ryou does not talk about Shino as if she were a thing of the past.

_Fuck it_, why is this happening to him?

Wasn't Shino his one and only? Was he betraying her? Just the thought of it made him mad at himself. He loves Shino, _dammit_!

The sound of his front door opening pulled him from his devastating thoughts. "Ryou? Are you home?" Her soft voice filled the apartment.

Shino heard a muffled "I'm here." coming from the end of the hallway. She opened Ryou's bedroom door and stepped inside. "What are you doing, sulking on your bed like that?" She teased him, smiling brightly.

"Nothing." He forced a smile.

"I see. I brought food," She lifted an arm holding a take-out bag, "the lady by the supermarket gave me some, she said it's a gift for helping her son the other day."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and she instructed me to rely a message, "Thank you for your kindness."" She trailed off, sensing that Ryou wasn't listening to her.

She clicked her tongue at him, left the room to put the bag of food on the kitchen counter, and headed back to Ryou's room. She sat down on the bed, and looked at Ryou's hunched form.

He was sitting on his bed, his knees hugged close to his chest, with his head buried between them.

His hair was a lovely dark shade of brown, his once-tanned skin was pale. "Ryou?" She asked, lifting up her hand to tug soothingly on a strand of Ryou's hair.

"Hmm?" he mumbled without lifting his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb him.

"Nothing."

"But you're not even looking at me, I'm sure something's up. You can tell me you know." she whispered, sighing softly.

He looked up at her, noting her beautiful smile. "I don't know." He said pathetically, only Shino saw this side of him, only she knew how pathetic he could actually be at times.

"Come here," she cooed, opening her arms and pulling him close, he laid on his left side, his head on her lap facing her stomach, while her hand played with his hair. "Now, talk to me. Tell me what's eating at you."

He closed his eyes, and forced an "I can't" through his gritted teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't." He spit out.

"Okay, okay. No need to get mad," she chuckled softly at his childish behavior. She has always seen him as a child, Ryou who was seventeen years old, was nothing but a child underneath his cold, stubborn and angry façade.

* * *

><p><em>"Endrance." <em>

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"All I'm saying is that it's obvious that you're worried about him." _

_"Why would I? I don't give a fuck about him."_

_"Really? Then why are you in Indieglut Lugh? This place never meant anything to you, but I can't say the same thing for Endrance. This place meant the world to him. After all this is where you "_saved_" him." _

_"Shut your mouth, Kuhn. You don't know what you're talking about." _

_"Then why, of all places, would you, the Terror Of Death, be here. Do you even know the mythology of this place?"_

_"..."_

_"Heh, I didn't think so." _

_"Fuck you, Kuhn. I am not _longing_ for him or anything! I just came, because I knew nobody would look for me here!"_

_"Haha. You just proved me right." _

_"Wha- Wait! Don't fucking walk away! What did you mean I proved you right! I didn't!"_

_"I never said anything about longing, Haseo. All I said was _worry_."_

* * *

><p>"Um, Haseo-niichan?"<p>

"What is it, Bo?" Haseo looked down at his party member curiously. They were out on a quest, which Bo insisted on taking with Haseo. They were supposed to look for the improved version of Rain and Cloud to help Dr. Kepel, who sent his robots on a mission but went mysteriously missing.

"Uh. It's about Saku... You know, my sister, she's um.. sad?" he tilted his head to the side, looking so adorable, he reminded Haseo of a squirrel.

"And why is she sad?" Haseo asked, suspecting that she was probably wondering where her master En went.

"She's worried about Endrance, she keeps blaming you, saying that you hid him away somewhere, it's not true is it?"

Haseo got goosebumps, what the hell was that little girl telling her brother?! He did not hide Endrance away! He can't be hidden anyways, since nobody knows his location.

"I did not hide him, he won't even talk to me."

"So, you don't know where he is?"

"No. Hey look there, I think we found what we're looking for." Haseo said, ending any further questions.

* * *

><p>The next day, Haseo logged in, and checked to see if Endrance was online, as he is wont to do since Endrance's disappearance.<p>

His heart literally stopped beating for a second when he saw that Endrance was online. He immediately invited him into his party, he would give him one hell of a lecture once he got there.

Endrance sent him a short mail,

**...I'm busy right now.**

Was he for real?

* * *

><p>Haseo waited for an hour, he walked around Mac Anu, distributed some of Bikman's fliers, and stopped by Dr. Kubo's workplace to give him some of the Chim-Data he collected. Then tried inviting Endrance again, But got the same reply.<p>

**I'm busy, Haseo.**

Feeling dejected, he logged out and checked his Mail Station. Endrance probably replied to at least one of the thousands of E-mail's he sent him.

**_No new mail._**

_Why? What did I do? _Endrance would not have gotten this mad over one email that Haseo has failed to reply to. His behavior was beyond suspicious. What was happening?

Unless somebody told him something? Something that made him angry at Haseo -Ryou-.

He logged in again, determined to have Endrance in his party, he would _not_ take no for an answer.

Fortunately, Endrance was still online, his status didn't show that he was busy, just that he's online. _Was he lying to me then?_

He sent another invitation, waited a few moments, but when no reply came and Endrance failed to show up, he started sending invitations like mad. He then sent a short mail,

**Please meet me. I need you.**

Haseo would not be Haseo if he wasn't a manipulative bitch. He knew what those words triggered inside of Endrance, the words he longed to hear from someone, the words which made him devote himself for Haseo eternally.

A swirl of blue light appeared near him, and in an instant, Endrance was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone... I feel very ashamed of how long it has been. I am very sorry about the long wait! I want to thank everyone who has patiently waited for me, and everyone who took the time to write a review, and to everyone who favourited and followed this story! I am VERY VERY grateful! I wish I could thank you somehow... Tbh, when I looked at the Traffic stats and saw that people were still visiting this story and checking it out, I was amazed! THANK YOU EVERYONE. **

**Also, please tell me how I can thank you all for following this story! I really wish to thank you guys. :)**

* * *

><p>Endrance looked as beautiful as ever. His long soft-looking hair. His red eyes. The roses. Haseo could have sworn he felt a gust of rose-smelling wind brushing past him. Everything about him looked unearthly. Which is technically true, but that didn't matter to him at that moment.<p>

He looked at Haseo, his gaze piercing, "…".

Haseo took a deep breath, preparing himself to say something, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He was in a trance. What should he say? What should he start with? Apologizing? Or asking where the fuck Endrance was? There was so much he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask, but right then, his tongue was tied.

A few seconds passed without either of them saying anything.

"…Do you need something?" Endrance asked, his voice just a little bit short of a whisper.

"Uh- No- I mean- Yes... How are you?" Haseo said, stammering over his words. _Very smart Haseo... Very fucking smart. _He mentally face-palmed himself.

"… Okay." Endrance looked away from Haseo and told him. "You?"

"Goo- I mean! What the hell?" Haseo screeched, "Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was?"

Endrance turned back to face Haseo so fast, Haseo thought his neck would break.

"You were… Worried? About me…?" He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Haseo felt his face heat up, in anger or embarrassment; he didn't know "Of course I was worried, you moron! You had disappeared for days! You didn't even bother replying to the thousands of emails I sent you, and you left without saying anything to me!" His face was getting redder by the minute, his anger controlling what he was saying. "After all the shit you said! _My love never wavers _my ass!"

Endrance, whose eyes were widening with every word that left Haseo's mouth, looked past Haseo's shoulder with his mouth forming an "o" shape.

Feeling irritated, Haseo looked behind him to know what was pulling Endrance's attention away from him, only to find a group of people standing there, looking at them and whispering to each other.

Mac Anu has always been busy this time of day. And Haseo was standing right in the middle of the market. People _heard_ his outburst. They were _looking_ at him. They were _whispering_.

Feeling even more embarrassed than before, he reached out and took Endrance's hand, pulling him towards Alchemy District.

* * *

><p>They walked towards the fountain in the middle. Endrance was looking at Haseo, still surprised by his words. Haseo has been worried. Worried about <em>him<em>. Haseo was thinking of _him. _Haseo- no… _Ryou_ was.

Haseo looked up to see Endrance looking at him, lost in thought and blushing. He felt heat rise up his face again. What the hell did he just say? In the middle of the fucking _market._ In front of people. Shit! In front of _Gaspard_. What the fuck was he thinking?

He looked down, unable to hold Endrance's strong gaze. Just then, did he realize he was still holding Endrance's hand. He let it go. And sat at the edge of the fountain, burying his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees. _What the fuck did I just say? _He wondered to himself.

"…Haseo?" Endrance's melodic voice floated to him, "I… I hadn't realized… I am sorry…"

Haseo looked up to see him looking at his feet, clutching the hand Haseo held close to his heart.

"They said- I thought… I didn't think you would care…"

_They? They said? _

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Who said what?" Haseo asked Endrance calmly, trying to hide how shaky he was.

Endrance looked up from the floor to look at Haseo, with a smile Haseo never saw before. It was very beautiful. The most beautiful smile he has ever seen. "Nothing." Endrance told him.

Feeling overwhelmed, and very captivated by Endrance's smile, Haseo found himself unable to form any thought, let alone speak. "…Mm." He nodded; deciding to let it slide for now, his brain was about to be fried for god's sake!

* * *

><p>Haseo was laying down on his bed, trying to sleep because he had school the next day. A few days have passed since that time at Mac Anu. That day, after Haseo was done nodding stupidly at Endrance, everything felt very awkward to him. He made up some excuse and logged out of The World. <em>But not before intentionally brushing your hand with Endrance's though!<em>, a voice in his head mocked him.

He hated those little voices in his head; he was very close to stabbing his brains, just to get them to shut up. He was not going to admit to anything they said to him. No matter what. It was an accident! It was not intentional! _What the fucking fuck? _He thought to himself.

He faced the other side, trying to escape his tormentors.

However, ever since that day, Endrance was back in his life. He was online all day, and he was still sending Haseo emails whenever he could. Not that Haseo -Ryou- was complaining a lot. This is much better than him disappearing.

_Nice editing job there, Ryou! You love those emails! You wait for them everyday! _There it was again, mocking him. "I swear to god, if you don't shut up I will slam my head to the nearest wall!" He screamed at his number one tormentor, himself.

Closing his eyes, he remembered their last conversation.

**_Sender: Haseo_**

**_Subject: RE:It's true…_**

**_I won't believe it until I see it, tbh. I can't imagine you with any hair color other than blue! _**

**_Mine is dark brown, btw. I don't think I have ever sent you a picture of me, have I? I'm not going to send you one thought, don't be too happy. :P_**

**_Although, I wouldn't mind seeing how you look like. I still can't really believe you're older than me. And by three years, too! I wouldn't have pegged you for a twenty year old._**

**_Sender: Endrance_**

**_Subject: RE:RE:It's true…_**

**_I am blonde, I promise. _**

**_I have always tried imagining how you look like… but Haseo always forms in my head… wearing a uniform and without marks on his face… But knowing small things about you… it makes me feel happy… special._**

**_I would send you a picture… but I want one of you in return..._**

**_Sender: Haseo_**

**_Subject: NO WAY, HA!_**

**_You're not getting a picture of me! Maybe in a thousand years. :P_**

**_The only thing I have in common with Haseo is the eye color. My eyes are red, too. Believe it or not LOL_**

**_People avoided me at first because of my eyes' unusual color, but they get past it rather quickly. _**

**_Now that I think about it, Shino is the only one from The World that I have sent a picture of myself to._**

**_Sender: Endrance_**

**_Subject: …_**

**_… _****_I would love to see your eyes now. _**

**_Sender: Haseo_**

**_Subject: RE:…_**

**_… _**

**_I am heading to bed, now. Goodnight._**

**_Do you have a cell phone, btw? If yes, this is my number. _**

**_+81 xxx xxx xx1_**

He immediately went to bed afterwards, he didn't even check if there was a reply from Endrance. He wondered if giving out his number was all right? But then again, why wouldn't he? Endrance -Kaoru- wasn't some psycho. At least, he didn't think so.

He checked his phone. He didn't have any new texts or calls. Feeling disheartened, he made sure his phone was on vibrate mode and went back to his thoughts. Without knowing it, a few hours had passed and he slowly began drifting off to sleep, with his phone clutched in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again! After I updated this story, I had an urge to play .hack/G.U again! So I started playing. My ps2 was collecting dust tbh... I wish they would remaster it for ps3 or ps4... *Wishful thinking* I am now playing the second vol. and I just got Endrance's member address! 3 I've been going everywhere with him... Anyways enough of me and my life! Please enjoy this chapter and put in a comment or a review or something! I always smile when I see the Stats and Review! They make me want to write even more XD! **

* * *

><p>He jolted awake to his phone vibrating right next to his ear, "Fuck!" Somehow, during his sleep, his phone found its way between his ear and the pillow. Blinking owlishly, he looked at his digital clock to see that it was a little past 6 in the morning. "Shit! I forgot to set my alarm!" he muttered angrily to himself and picked up his phone to see who has texted him.<p>

**Sender: Mother**

**Time: 06:07AM**

**Subject: Remember**

**Hi honey, don't forget to drop by on your way home from school. We miss you.**

Feeling dejected that it wasn't who he hoped it was, he sent a quick reply confirming that he's going and then got out of bed. Stretching, he headed towards the bathroom to clean up and get ready for his day.

* * *

><p>Once he got to his parents' house, he saw his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hey mom." He greeted her, kissing her cheek.<p>

"Oh! Honey welcome home." She smiled at her only son and hugged him, loving to spoil him whenever she could because she rarely saw him. But she would always keep it to an extent, she didn't want her son growing up spoiled, which explained the reason she let him have his own apartment. (Second reason actually, his school was far away from home, which is why he lived alone.)

"Thanks." He smiled back at her. He really loved his mother, she was a petit woman, and age hasn't affected her looks, she looked as pretty as she always has been. _Or maybe you are biased. _

Sometimes, Ryou would wonder if he actually had someone living in his brain. That would explain all those stupid voices in his head that rarely left him alone.

"Dinner is about to be ready, can you set up the table? Your father is on his way home."

"Sure." He said, walking towards the cabinets to get bowls and chopsticks.

* * *

><p>After dinner was over, Ryou headed to his old bedroom, he had promised his mother that he'd be spending the night there, since there was no school the next day. It was just as he had left it, his mother cleaned it from time to time, but other than that, she never touched a thing.<p>

Sitting on his bed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and looked at his messages. He had two messages.

**Sender: Shino **

**Time: 5:13PM**

**Subject: Hi!**

**Where have you been? You haven't texted or called me in days. *pouts* :c Call me as soon as you can, I have news! ****J**

He winced while reading the message; he has totally been neglecting Shino the past few days. _Since Endrance came back… _

He opened the second message, which was from an unknown number. Dare he hope?

**Sender: +81 xxx xxx xx2**

**Time: 5:22PM**

**Subject: Hello**

**Um… Hello. I'm sorry it took me this long to text you… I had to order a phone and it just arrived about two hours ago… I still don't know how to use it… My mom was very …happy? when she found out I ordered a phone… She has been teaching me how to use it, though… it's easier than I thought… **

**Ichinose Kaoru.**

He reread the message again. And again. Without thinking, he pressed the dial button and waited.

* * *

><p>Hearing a very unfamiliar tone, he jumped from his chair. <em>What was that? <em>He thought to himself. Looking around his room, he realized it was his brand new phone ringing. But who would call him? His mother was downstairs and nobody had his number… Dare he hope?

He looked at the caller ID and his heart fluttered in his chest. Is this real?

"…H-hello?" he whispered after pressing his phone to his ear.

A deep breath, and then a most-loved voice filled his ears. "..Hey."

A few moments passed, with both of them just savouring the moment. Hearing only each other, no background sounds, no background music, no background murmurs. Nothing. Just Ryou and Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't know what he should say. So he settled for biting his bottom lip, a nervous habit of his.

"…I hope I haven't disturbed you?" Ryou said, his voice unsure.

It wasn't like him to be unsure of something, to be nervous.

"N-not at all! I would much rather talk to you than do anything else…"

A soft chuckle escaped Ryou's lips. "Thanks."

"…Mm."

* * *

><p>The view of Dol Dona's sea has always calmed him. He loved to stand by the atHome and watch the sea. He always imagined what it would feel like to swim. Being the way he is, he never had the chance to experience these simple things. Small pleasures as they called them. He was always cooped up in his room, in front of his computer. Even before he was introduced to The World R:1, he has always preferred staying indoors. As lonely as it was, he actually felt comfortable.<p>

But when he sees things like this, Dol Dona's vast sea, Indieglut Lugh's lake, Arche Koeln's waterfall, he starts wondering how he would have been like if he were normal. If he had friends to go out with…

He shook his head; it wasn't right to think like this. He had Haseo, he wasn't alone anymore. The past few days have been heaven. He felt like he was pulled from the darkness within, and was shown a world that only knew happiness and lights and joy. Ever since that first phone call, he felt blessed. Absolutely nothing can burst his bubble of bliss.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting." A much-loved voice said from besides him, as a much-loved hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's alright," He answered, smiling. "Shall we go?"

They were going on one of their adventures. Endrance couldn't wait at all, he has been anticipating this for days now. Since Haseo was very busy with school and couldn't go level up with him. Not that Endrance cared much for levelling up as much as he cared about being alone with Haseo.

"Ahh. About that… Atoli is coming along." Haseo said, scratching the back of his head.

"..Atoli?.." He looked down at his feet, then looked up to see Haseo's arms crossed over his chest. "...I wanted us to go alone." He whispered to the ground.

"We need someone who can use healing spells. We are both fighters so…"

What was that? They always went alone.. Why now? "Gaspard can do it, can't he? You used all those Healing Scrolls on him…"

Haseo clucked his tongue in annoyance, "I already invited her. Do you want to go or what?"

Endrance nodded his head, "I'll go…"

He didn't understand. Why would Haseo invite _her_? It's not that he particularly hated her, he just didn't like her. She clung to Haseo way too much in his opinion. He, of all people, understood why she likes Haseo. After all, what is there not to like about him?

"-ance. Endrance! Are you even listening to me?"

He shook himself out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, I have zoned out. What did you say?"

Haseo looked at him sceptically. "…If you really don't want her with us, I can just make up some excuse and cancel it."

"You would?" At Haseo's nod, Endrance continued, "No. It's alright. I wouldn't want to be the reason for your distress."

Grinning, Haseo reached out and took Endrance's hand, pulling him towards the stores of Dol Dona. "There is this Accessory I wanted to buy for you. Let's go."

Even Atoli being there with them couldn't bring Endrance down from the clouds Haseo's actions and words sent him to.


End file.
